telluriafandomcom-20200213-history
Corvida family
The Corvida are a prominent noble family in the Fallcrest region. The family traces its lineage back to Cam Corva, a local folk hero of Angeltir, who is dated to c.200 BU. The most famous member of the family is Ravyn Corvida who raised the standard of rebellion in 203 AU against Baro Gethiod. Ravyn Corvida claimed to be acting on behalf of the people of the area who were being oppressed by the Baro family. The town of Fallcrest was captured within a year of the rebellion’s start and became the base of operations for the Corvida forces while the Baro maintained Erymanthia as their powerbase. The conflict swiftly became concentrated in the area between the Gormpikes on the east, the Serpentine and Swindall rivers on the west and north respectively and the Langklep cliff to the south. The people of this region were the subject of levying, raiding, scorched earth policies and harsh reprisals from both sides. The war ended in 209 AU at the Battle of Strath Lake, where the forces of Baro Gethiod were finally defeated. After the battle, Ravyn Corvida took Baro Gethiod to Donnell Hall. Corvida suspected that Queen Aethelaida II had been secretly supporting the Baro and by forcing a public trial, Corvida hoped to legitimise his claim to the area and also to discredit the power of Donnell Hall. The queen, however, arbitrated the conflict in the following way: firstly, the Fallcrest region would become the responsibility of the Corvida family; secondly, all of the Gormpikes and the territory bounded by the Serpentine and Swindall rivers and the Langklep would be considered an independent territory (this region has since become known as the Cantred); thirdly, Erymanthia itself would become the personal property of the monarch in Donnell Hall. Although this arrangement was hardly satisfactory to Ravyn Corvida, the queen had correctly guessed that he would not be able to pursue the conflict further due to social and economic weariness and the settlement was accepted by all parties. Baro Gethiod remained in Donnell Hall and his name soon dropped out of the historical record. Ravyn Corvida, as the first Landgrave of Fallcrest, returned to the city he had conquered and formally took up residence in what became known as Moonstone Keep. In the 178 years since the rise of the Corvida family, Fallcrest has risen steadily in power and influence. The landgraves and landgravines have often acted as the spokespersons for the interests of the southern Angelterrans, using the wealth derived from their control of river traffic as the basis for their power and influence. While the Corvidas have tended to focus their attentions on their local obligations they have occasionally been involved in the larger political turmoils of Angeltir; on these occasions, the landgraves have taken a leadership role among the southern domains. The emergence of the guild system in 311 briefly weakened the power of the landgrave in the city itself. In 320, one of the greatest of the landgraves, Cervo the Builder, redefined the relationship with the guilds by creating and assuming control of the Guild of Justice yet working with rather than against the other guilds for mutual benefit. His heirs have followed his example in many ways. The current Landgravine, Corax Corvida (born 337 AU), assumed that position of authority in 367 upon the death of her mother, Landgravine Ravenna Corvida. Corax’s consort, Lord Alard of Denede, died in 368 and the Landgravine has shown no intention to remarry. Her son and heir, Rafe Corvida, was born in 365 AU. Corax Corvida was arrested by the forces of Baro Gwenyth during the latter's conquest of Fallcrest early in the month of Hiding, 387 AU. The Landgravine has not been seen since then but she is (officially at least) being held in the prisons of Moonstone Keep pending her transferral to Donnell Hall to stand trial for allegedly planning to take over Angeltir with help from the church of Amari in Gallias. Her whereabouts of her son, Rafe Corvida, are unknown.